Media service providers, such as television service providers, acquire content from content providers, such as television networks, and distribute the content to subscribers. Some content is subject to access restrictions, such as blackouts and other restrictions, which media service providers must implement. Typically, conditional access events, such as blackouts, are scheduled manually after a notification indicating the event is sent from a representative of the content provider to a representative of the service provider. This can make conditional access scheduling labor-intensive and prone to error. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of restricting access to media content.